


Tired

by anxious_logic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Roman helps Logan rest after they overwork themself.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None that I can think of.

Roman tentatively tapped his knuckles on the door in front of him.

“Logan, honey? How’re you doing?”

The logical side had been holed up in their room for hours, trying to research and plan and write and edit and…

Something.

Roman wasn’t entirely sure what.

“Lo?”

He didn’t hear any response.

“Hey, I’m going to come in, is that okay?”

All he heard was a weak groan, and he frowned.

_That’s not good._

Logan always emphasized clear and precise language and communication – it had always been an important part of their relationship, even before Roman and them had become romantically involved. So for them to be nonverbal probably meant a breakdown or meltdown of some sort was happening behind that door.

Roman carefully turned the knob, allowing Logan time to speak against the action if they were so inclined. As the door opened, he heard a sound similar to paper being crumpled up before he heard a great sigh. He entered the room to see his partner laying on the desk, their head on their folded arms. The room was dim, with only a desk lamp for light. Their skin was pale, and there was crumpled paper filling the recycling bin and the floor around the desk.

“Lo? You doing okay?”

Logan lifted their head up, and simply shook their head. Roman walked over to Logan, gently putting his hand on their shoulder.

“You want to go down to the Commons, hydrate some? Maybe eat a little?”

Roman started rubbing some of the tension out of Logan’s back. They looked up, meeting Roman’s eyes.

“That would be… preferable, over my current situation.”

Roman nodded, analyzing his partner. They didn’t seem to be in any condition to get up and walk down the stairs.

“Okay, get ready,” Roman said, smiling gently down at Logan.

“Hmm-?”

Logan’s tired question was cut off by Roman picking them up and cradling them to his chest.

“I love you,” Roman said, rocking Logan just a bit. The other side’s arms came up around Roman’s neck.

“Loveyoutoo.”

Roman gave a tiny smile as he held Logan close to him, exiting their room and going down the stairs.

“I’m going to put you down now, honey.”

Logan just nuzzled closer to Roman, tucking their head into the red sweatshirt.

“Lo, I need both hands to get you water.”

Logan let out a sigh, but let their hands release from the tight hold around Roman’s neck.

Roman kissed their forehead. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Logan mumbled slightly as they were put down. Roman grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, humming slightly as he filled it up.

“Here you go,” he murmured to Logan, propping their head up so they could drink the water.

“Thank you,” Logan mumbled as their eyes slid shut.

“Nope, you can’t sleep yet,” Roman said, pushing them lightly to keep them awake. “We’re cuddling. _Then_ you can fall asleep.”

“Mmrgh,” Logan complained, but they sat up. Roman laid down on the couch, propping his head up on a few pillows.

“C’mere,” he said, opening his arms. Logan hesitated, before laying down on top of Roman.

“I’m not hurting you?” they asked Roman, who just smiled.

“You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love.”

Logan sighed and nuzzled their nose into Roman’s chest. “Love you.”

Roman stroked his fingers through their hair. “Love you too, dear. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr @anxious-logic!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?


End file.
